


Not Ready to Lose You

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Healing Magic, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Worried Alec, demon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Hi, can you write about Malec in 2x20 where he got injured from the dragon when he is trying to closed the rift and Alec is really worried when magnus does not wake up (I'm sorry I'm not good at writing description) Thank You~~Here it is!





	Not Ready to Lose You

“Magnus!” Alec could pinpoint the exact moment when Magnus lost consciousness, his knees giving up under the weight of his body. The rift was closed, thanks to his magic, but the demon managed to escape, almost taking Magnus with him. 

“Magnus!” Alec called out again, crouching beside him and cupping his face in his hands. There was a small stream of blood on the side of his head, a shallow scrape, but no other visible injuries. Alec found his pulse and listened to his breathing, thanking the Angel for that even, steady rhythm.  

“Alec, we need to move. There might be more demons around here.” Izzy spoke up from the other side of Magnus and looked him deep in the eyes. She was worried about Magnus, but there was nothing they could do for him. They needed another warlock. 

“Wait.” Alec said, looking through Magnus’ jacket and pulling out his cellphone. “Magnus have introduced me to one of his friends. Catarina. He told me that if anything ever happened, she was the one I could trust.”  

It was a long shot, but Alec had to try it. He knew that Catarina was actually one of Magnus’ oldest and closest friends and since he and Magnus broke up, she might not like to hear from him very much. But it was Magnus who needed her, not him. 

“Catarina?” he asked after she picked up. “It’s.. It’s Alec. Alec Lightwood. Yes, Magnus is with me, but he’s injured. A demon attacked him and he’s not waking up. We’re near the rift the demons were coming from.” 

There was a moment of silence and suddenly a portal opened not too far from them. Alec had only met Catarina once before, but he immediately recognized her long dark hair and the fierce look in her eyes. 

She didn’t waste a second, coming to her knees next to Alec and running her hands over Magnus’ body. A bright golden-colored magic flew from her fingers, wrapping Magnus like a blanket and looking for injuries. It wasn’t long until the tension in her face subsided and she let her magic come back to her, leaving the wound on Magnus’ head already sealed. 

“He’s okay. He had a minor concussion, but I took care of it. It’s not the reason he’s not waking up, though. With the amount of magic he used, I wouldn’t be surprised if he slept for several days.” 

Finally, Alec could feel his heart slowing down as he let his head fall against his hands on Magnus’ chest, sighing in relief.  

“Thank you.” he breathed out, looking at Catarina. Panic left his body and the lack of adrenaline caused a abrupt wave of exhaustion bear down onto him.  

There was a strange look in Catarina’s eyes. It was irresolute, like she wanted to say more, maybe even yell at Alec for what he’d done to Magnus, but something was keeping her from doing that. 

“You really do love him, don’t you?” she said at last, her voice coming to a whisper. Both her and Izzy were looking at Alec now, waiting for his answer. 

“Yeah. I do. I don’t think I can live without him anymore.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Catarina agreed to help them take Magnus to the Institute. Alec didn’t want to leave his side, but as a leader, he had to get back. After laying Magnus down on his bed, Alec returned to Izzy an the rest of the Shadowhunters, but every now and then he’d come back and check on him.

After couple of hours, they still haven’t heard anything from Clary or Jace. On one hand, it was a relief - it meant that everything was going as it should and Valentine haven’t completed his plan yet. Alec was relying on the _Parabatai_ bond, which he shared with Jace, to warn him if something went wrong.

On the other hand, though, the waiting was slowly killing Alec. All the demons have mystically vanished and there was nothing they could do. Just sit and wait.   
In the end, it was Izzy who suggested he should take a break. He spent more time in the monitoring center than anyone else, going over the files and looking for something they missed, something that could help them take even a little step forward. 

That was how he once again found himself in his room, watching Magnus sleep. He looked peaceful and content, not the way he should after fighting a demon. The covers were pulled up almost to his shoulders and even the smudges of his makeup seemed intentional. Alec has already stripped him of his jacket and his shoes, hoping to make him comfortable.

In contrast, Alec wasn’t feeling so well. He was tired and he could feel a headache creeping up on him, which is why he decided to lie down for a bit. Not slipping under the sheets, he laid next to Magnus and focused on his breath.  

Even after Catarina’s assurance that Magnus was exhausted but alright, he couldn’t get rid of tense feeling in his chest. A calmer, more reasonable part of Alec was telling him that everything would be okay and it was only a matter of time, but the second, anxious part was screaming at Magnus to open his eyes.  

Gradually, he found himself inching closer to Magnus. Resting his head on his shoulder, playing with the little arrow on one of his necklaces and listening to the beat of his heart. 

It was one of the things Alec missed the most. Doesn’t matter how many times he woke up in the middle of the night, it was there - the low steady sound of his heartbeat right next to Alec’s, calming his mind and grounding him even during the craziest days.  

It was hard to remind himself that it wasn’t his place anymore.  

Dozing off, he felt Magnus draw in a deeper breath, one of his hands curling around Alec’s waist and caressing down his side. For a second, it was a sweet normal morning, like many that they shared in the last couple of weeks. As if nothing has changed.

“Alexander?” 

Alec went stiff, immediately starting to pull away and muttering a quiet ‘sorry’. It was over the line, he realized. Of course it was over the line. 

“Wait.” Magnus tried again, his voice hoarse and his arm firmly placed around Alec. “It’s okay, Alec. You don’t have to go.” 

It made Alec finally look at Magnus, watching his slightly parted lips and the vertical pupil of his cat eyes. He probably wasn’t able to hold the spell, not yet, revealing their true form and Alec knew, he was one of the very few people Magnus trusted enough not to care about it. Or he used to be, at least.  

“Thank you.” Magnus told him. “For not leaving me out there.” 

“You know, I could never do that.” Alec said, letting their locked gazes linger. They both mirrored the same feeling - their problems couldn’t be solved with a kiss or sleepy cuddling session, but it was the look of ‘I hope we work things out’ that made Alec believe they still had a chance. 

He wasn’t prepared to lose Magnus. And he never would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! ^^ I didn’t really plan on making it so long, to be honest. Does this even count as drabble anymore? 
> 
> The kind of a reconciliation scene and the presence of Catarina happened out of the blue as well, hh. Today was full of surprises! 
> 
> Also, my dad came to ask me something just as I was posting this and man I never clicked out of Tumblr so fast! It was even worse because I had a notebook with all of my notes on ALL of my fanfics opened and lying right next to me! He doesn’t speak english very well, but still it would get so awkward if he saw anything in there. Damn me and my straightforward notes, hh!
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
